


Booty Shorts

by racerose, Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racerose/pseuds/racerose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Established Ralbert. Race is trans. Everyone is poly.Albert comes to see Race while he's dancing - in booty shorts - and gets idea.This is a transcription of a roleplay scene from the Larkin University RP group on Tumblr and Discord.





	Booty Shorts

Race had texted Al where he was, but he had all but forgotten by now. He was in his happy place. After everything that had happened this last week, and being on a rehearsal ban from the director until Tuesday, he needed the fast music and sweat dripping down his face and body. He had his jazz shoes on, twirling around in time to the orchestral music. His shirt billowed out as he did, providing a nice breeze as he stopped and struck the last pose, chest heaving happily, dizzy and delighted.

Al watched from the doorway for a moment, awestruck. He'd seen Race dance before, but god, it got him every damn time. The way he moved, his body did things Al couldn't fathom. The way his skin glistened with sweat. The way those fucking shorts cupped and clung to his ungodly perfect ass. His cock twitched a bit at the sight, his stomach tightening. He slowly closed the door behind him, the noise announcing his presence before he turned his lust-filled eyes back to Race. He shook his head. "Fuck's sake, sunshine."

Race jumped a little bit, so in his own world that the sound had startled him. He turned around with a grin, dropping the pose and into a more relaxed demeanor. "What? See somethin' you like?" he teased as he noticed the way Al was looking at him, shooting him a wink as he went to the bar and grabbing his water bottle, taking a sip before putting it back and leaning against the bar, faced away from Al teasingly but looking at him in the wall mirror.

Al crossed the room slowly, biting his lip. When he reached Race he pressed his hips to Race's ass and coaxed him up until their bodies aligned. He took Race's throat in his hand to tilt his head back onto his shoulder and pressed his lips to Race's neck. "Don't fucking pretend you don't know what you do to me."

Race had to hold back a soft gasp, albeit not very effectively. "I-I don't know what you're talkin' about~" The tease in his voice was largely overshadowed by his obvious fluster as he leaned into the touch, tilting his head up ~~to feel Al's hand better and give him more room to grab~~ to look up at him with a half-lidded gaze.

With his free hand, Al gave Race's ass a firm smack that turned into a lingering squeeze. He tightened his grip just a bit on his throat as he nipped at his flesh. "If you don't know, I'm going to have to show you." He pressed his hips forwards so Race would feel his hardening cock against his ass, punctuating his point.

Race whimpered in pleasure, already hot from before, and now flustered too. "I th-think I need a little more demonstration.." he murmured, biting his lip.

Albert hummed against his love's skin. That fucking whimper. He wanted to hear it again and again. "I have a question..." He leaned in close to Race's ear to breathe the words. "Rough, or easy? Either way, I'm fucking you right here."

"R-rough," the word fell in a stutter from his lips, breathing at the tone of Al's words, already feeling himself getting wet for him.

Albert slipped his hand from Race's ass around his hips and down the front of his shorts so he could stroke at his clit. "I was hoping you'd say that," he growled. His other hand tightened again, careful not to be too hard. Not unless Race begged. "How rough do you want it, baby?"

"Fuck..." Race breathed, "As rough as you want, baby..." He pressed into Al's hand, rubbing against him.

Al dipped a finger into Race for a moment, using his wetness to lubricate as he rubbed at him more harshly. "You want me, sunshine? You gotta ask nicely."

Race shuddered, gasping softly as his hips rocked into Al's fingers. "P-please, Al, please, fuck..."

The hand that was on Race's neck released slowly and slid, down his shoulder, his arm, to his hand, which he curled around the bar. "Hold on," he said firmly. As Race obeyed he moved back and gripped him by the hips, pulling him until he was sufficiently bent over.

Race held onto the bar obediently, biting his lip with a soft whine at being moved. "Albieeee~" He very quickly realized that with the mirror right there... he could watch Al fuck him from behind...

Al had that realization at the same moment Race did, and smirked at his love's reflection. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his aching cock free. He had a condom in his back pocket - because you never know - and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it on. He tugged the fabric of Race's shorts to the side - there was no fucking way he was taking them off, he wasn't wasting this look - and pressed himself teasingly against Race's pussy. "I don't know if you want it bad enough," he said casually, despite every part of him screaming at him to fuck Race _right now_ until he couldn't walk. He wanted Race to be a mess for him. That was worth waiting a few more moments for.(edited)

Race whined, his flush only growing deeper, "Al, pleaseeee~!" He wiggled his ass teasingly. "Fuck me, Al, I want your cock inside meeee~"

How the fuck could he resist the way Race's lips glided around those pleas, staring him down in the mirror? Albert pressed himself inside Race, holding onto his gorgeous hips. Slow for a moment, just a moment, and then - abruptly - _hard_. He buried his cock in his boyfriend in an instant, moaning out softly as he did. "Fuck, baby," he crooned. "You're so _good_ for me."

Race's jaw dropped as he slammed into him, his eyelids fluttering as he gasped near silently. "F-fu-uuck, _Al_ ," he breathed.

Al pulled out and slammed back into him again, reveling in the warmth and tightness, shaking Race's body before him. He locked eyes with him in the mirror. "Do you know how much I love fucking you," he asked softly. "Do you have any idea how delicious you are?"

Race whimpered again, hands clutching the bar, wanting more and more. "I l-love you too~" he managed.

Albert reached both hands up and under Race's shirt to drag his nails, slowly, harshly, down his back as he kept pounding away. He owed him scratch marks, and he wanted to return the favor with interest.

" _FUCK_ ," Race gasped, putting his head against the bar, mouth held open in pain and pleasure, feeling so so good. "A-AL~" He spread his legs a bit further for him, sinking a little lower.

Al shook his head. "No no, baby," he tangled one hand in Race's sweat slicked hair and jerked his head back so he was looking in the mirror again. "Look. Look at my _beautiful_ little bitch. He's the prettiest fucking thing you'll ever see."

Race gasped, a shaking inhale as he met his own eyes, seeing the lewd expression on his own face and how pretty Al's hand looked clutched in his curls. "Fuck, _Daddy_ ~" He hadn't meant to say it, nor did he realize in that moment that he HAD said that, too far gone in bliss.

" _Fuck_ ," Al growled, slamming himself even more roughly into Race. That fucking word crashed through his body. The euphoria and desperation in Race's eyes when he said it. "Call me that again," he demanded.

Race whimpered, call him what? What'd he say- oh. "D-Daddy, please, more~" he whined out, his knuckles white against the bar from how hard he was clutching it.

Every noise Race made for him was fucking heaven. He wanted _more._ He let go of Race's hair to snake his hand instead around and back down the front of his shorts, rubbing at his clit. He kept up his pace as he did. He wanted Race to feel fucking _everything._ "My beautiful boy," he moaned. "My sunshine, my baby. _Mine._ "

Race's whines and whimpers echoed through the empty room, and he shivered as they fell back onto his ears. The Race in the mirror looked so lewd he felt like he was watching dirty ass porn, and all he could do was hold on for dear life as Al pounded into him, feeling that knot tighten in his stomach, getting closer, closer. "Al~" he moaned whiningly.

Al watched Race's face as he fucked him relentlessly. He couldn't take his eyes off that sight. "Lucky little bitch," he crooned. "You get to watch my boy come for me." His skin vibrated with the intensity of his lust and his need for Race. His body was tightening and straining in the best fucking way as he built closer towards orgasm. He hilted himself in Race with every thrust.

Words failed him, only short whines coming from his lips as his body began shaking slightly, glad Al's arms were around him. And a few strokes later, he was gone, shuddering and gasping and moaning, uncaring if anyone heard him as he came hard around Al's cock, his eyes fluttering shut as his head dropped slightly.

Al stroked Race through it, shaking from the way he tightened and pulsed around his cock. It drove him right over the edge with his lover, his movements becoming sloppy and harsh as he rode out his own orgasm inside Race's body. When they were both done, Al bent down over him for a moment to press the gentlest kisses to Race's back. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"Luh yu too..." Race slurred slightly, dizzy and blissed out. Oh, his knees buckled slightly.

"Woah," Al pulled out and steadied Race against the mirror. He tossed the condom into a trash can near the wall, quickly buttoning himself up. He moved around to stand Race up and pull him into his arms. "You okay there, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmhmmmmm~" Race giggled, literally every thought Gone from his mind except 'Al warm~'

Al giggled with him, and kissed his beautiful face. "That was probably the best sex I've ever had," he said. His mind drifted to that recent experience with Crutchie. "It might be tied, actually." He grinned. "Um, not to overestimate my abilities here, but... Can you walk?"

"Mmm, yyaaa might gotta carry me~" Race giggled loopily. "Gotta get my bag tho... my phone is plugged in by the wall..."

Al placed him against the wall again, gently, waiting a moment to be sure he wouldn't slide over. He retrieved Race's phone and charger and put them in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before returning to his wobbly happy Race. "Alright baby, piggy back or damsel style?"

Bold of Al to assume he could Think of the answer at the moment. "Hmmm," Race hummed, looking half asleep. Well, the poor boy had had a lot of physical activity, he was Tired..

"Okay, come here loopy." He put one arm behind Race's back and scooped his legs out from under him with the other, holding him against his chest. "Where to, my love?" He immediately realized Race probably couldn't answer that either. "Your dorm, you need bed."

"Somebody's takin' a train to sleepytime junction~" Race sang softly, burying his face into Al's neck. "Somebodyis so.... tired.. they can barely.. funct..ion...~" He was quite quiet after that, his voice trailing away as he passed out in Albert's warmth.

Al giggled at the beautiful ball of sunshine in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
